


Use your illusion and enter my dream

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Zombie attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is tougher than Rosita thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use your illusion and enter my dream

  
**AN** : Title from Epica, "The Phantom Agony"  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- tough

 

“Watch out!”

Rosita hears the warning but it is too late: Her eyes widen as she spuns around and finds herself face to face with a walker. She can smell the rotten stench and tries to shove it away, her fingers digging into the foul flesh, but the chattering teeth come closer and closer – until it suddenly turns limp in her hands, the ugly skull split in two by a machete.

Rosita gasps and the corpse tumbles to the floor, letting her see who her savior is.

“You alright?” Beth asks and frees her weapon in one smooth movement.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Beth smiles at her and then turns away to fight another walker. Rosita doesn’t hesitate another second to do her part to fend off the horde.

~~~

“Hey, thanks again for saving me,” Rosita says and sits next to Beth.

Beth smiles again and her blue eyes sparkle as she keeps cleaning up her machete. “Sure, no big thing.”

Rosita watches her handle the blade and remembers the furious determination in the young girl’s face. Now she’s all blue eyes and blonde hair with a nice humming voice.

“You know, you’re much tougher than you look. You kicked ass back there,” Rosita shares her thoughts and laughs softly as Beth blushes.

“Thanks,” she mutters and looks down, letting her hair fall down to hide her face.

Rosita reaches out and puts the strands back behind Beth’s ear.

“You’re welcome,” she says, and Beth blushes even more at the touch.


End file.
